


Neon in his eyes

by All_out_of_love_and_pizza



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crush, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realization, two-way pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_out_of_love_and_pizza/pseuds/All_out_of_love_and_pizza
Summary: Keith looked, and for once he really saw. He saw the way Lance's fingers curled around the bottle, and the veins in his wrist and the firelight glinting off his curly hair, and that freckle by his left eye and the way he looked at everyone as if that someone was irreplaceable. And maybe Keith thought Lance was a little irreplaceable too. MaybeKeith and Lance go to a party and maybe realize some things





	1. Baby pull me closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Find me on twitter as @torattlestars
> 
> This is honestly so shitty and I'm sorry but I was in the mood to write some Klance and I wrote this in like five minutes and barely spell checked at all so I apologize for the shittiness

"Who invited him?"

"Why is he here?"

"What a freak"

"He doesn't fit in here, why doesn't he just leave?"

"Gook"

The whispers fill Keith's consciousness but somehow he's used to it now. He's learned the way a mouth curls when something harsh and bitter leaves it. He's learned how to ignore the stares and broken glass words that they shove in his skin day after day. His skin is scarred over and thick and the glass doesn't sting as much now.

Still, he wished he had said no when Lance had asked him to this party, held at some fuckboy's house that he didn't know why Lance had even wanted to go in the first place. But Pidge and Hunk and Shiro and Allura were here, so surely it wouldn't be too bad, right?

But it was, it always was. He didn't fit here, didn't fit anywhere. No one liked him, he rubbed people the wrong way. Even to his closest friends, he was labeled grumpy and harsh and angry. But when the world is made for the light and you've always been dark, what are you supposed to feel?

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" Keith looks up slightly to see Lance peering at him with concern etched in his eyes. 

"Yeah. Fine." He says back, and he coughs to clear his throat. "Where the fuck is the booze?"

 

An hour later he's laying on Pidge's lap and is pleasantly buzzed, bordering on drunk fuzziness. pidge runs her fingers through his hair and pulls the knots out with sisterly gentleness and for now, he can't hear any whispers so whispers leave his mind alone and filled with fairy lights. Lance is stretched by his feet and every few seconds his fingers brush his heel (where did his shoes go?) and little bolts of shock go through his legs and he is too drunk and warm to wonder why. 

"..and I said "fuck it, dad. I'm getting a goat." Keith tunes into Lance's words at the very end of his sentence, and even then he barely processes the words and only hears the way his voice is flowing like cold water from a clean silver faucet and Keith is so thirsty. So he presses his foot closer to Lance until his toes poke into Lance's ribs.

"Dude you're tickling me." Lance giggles and Keith stares for a moment at the mouth that could make such a sound. Suddenly he realizes that Pidge is gone and he's shifting until he lays next to Lance and then he knows that he might be truly drunk and that sober Keith is smarter about cute friends and that you shouldn't lay next to them and look at their mouths but shit who's sober Keith in this moment.

Lance turns to his side and flops his head to the ground and closes his eyes and just breathes but somehow it looks like something that no human has ever done before or will do again and when Keith inhales a thunderstorm fills his chest. Lance sleepily moves his hand to Keith's and holds it so gently and what the fuck what is happening and why does it feel so amazing and like a plane taking off and a rollercoaster going down a hill and a train swaying and a huge wave heading straight for your face all at once?

Keith doesn't know. But for the moment he is all soft edges and drunk eyes and in that world, he doesn't have to know anything but that Lance's skin looks so soft and then the next moment his lips are pressed to it and moving slowly down Lance's cheek. The other boy startles and pulls away and looks wide-eyed at Keith and Keith, Keith looked, and for once he really saw. He saw the way Lance's fingers curled around the bottle he hadn't even known that Lance had, and the veins in his wrist and the firelight glinting off his curly hair, and that freckle by his left eye and the way he always looked at everyone as if that someone was irreplaceable. And maybe Keith thought Lance was a little irreplaceable too. Maybe.

And maybe Keith wanted to be irreplaceable. And then he's leaning slowly into Lance's air and Lance isn't moving and then his head is in the crook of Lance's neck and he thinks he's kissing it but maybe he isn't and then hands pull him up and devour his mouth and then he's kissing Lance and his focus narrows to the pressure and moment and push and pull and the slow, wet way that Lance's lips drag and bite onto Keiths. 

This moment is electric and firey and what the fuck. And Keith opens his eyes mid-kiss because he's drunk and all he can see is the way Lance's face looks like when it's kissing him. And the light is everywhere and he doesn't know what this means. He's doesn't know. ut in this world he doesn't need to.


	2. Fingers in His Hair

Lance sighed against his lips and pulled back, stopping to kiss his forehead. "You're really drunk, huh? Probably won't remember this at all, and then I'm back to square one." The other boy sighed and ran a finger along Keith's lower lip as Keith stared stupidly at him, not comprehending. "I'll have the memory, yeah, but I don't know if that makes it better or worse."

Keith pressed his cheek into Lance's hand. "Dunno what you're saying. Lil' tipsy."

A chuckle, a kiss pressed to his forehead again. "I know. It's okay, I'm taking you home."

And then Keith had the feeling of flying slightly and of gliding through some sore of air but it felt more like warm honey. He giggled at the thought and plopped his head back onto the chest behind him. He was floating. Or maybe being carried, he wasn't sure which but he knew that his whole body was loose and lovely and that there were arms under his legs and back and that the friction of them against his skin where his shirt had ridden up was breathtaking.

And then he was being set down onto a bed and the bed felt delicious but he wanted the arms back, and the electric feeling of them wrapped around him, so he reached out and found them and yanked them down until they and their body were on the bed with him. He heard a breathy laugh and then a sigh, and he was being pulled under covers and then he was surrounded by the arms and the weight of them felt like fairy lights reflecting on the water. He nestled into the warmth of the arms and opened his eyes until he could see Lance's face.

"You look like Christmas." He said gently, ignoring the slur. But no, that wasn't right, he didn't look like Christmas but he felt like it. Warmth and love and excitement and cocoa held tightly in hands that needed the heat so desperately, so he tried again. "Like, the warmth, and...an--" And then he couldn't talk because he had focused on Lance's mouth, pulled up into a fond smile, but fond wasn't the word. It was something deeper and more dangerous. Maybe that word is love, but Keith doesn't know what that looks like on a mouth like Lance's. 

So he thinks that maybe he should learn Lance's mouth, so he lifts his head and captures the other boy's lips in a gentle touch. His whole body is on fire and he thinks that maybe its because he's drunk but he doesn't think that he's ever felt this way drunk before. Maybe it's a different kind of drunk. The kind where his lips are pressed to yours, and, god, they're moving so gently, so smoothly. And his tongue lightly strokes your bottom lip and you gasp and the sound is like flames. Maybe this is drunk on someone.

Keith likes being drunk on Lance.


	3. Can I never say goodbye?

Lance’s mouth is the more devastating kind of alcohol. Keith isn’t an alcoholic by any means, but he does love the buzz and the warmth and the recklessness of being drunk.   
Being drunk on Lance doesn’t taste like that. It tastes like fresh sheets and sunlight and sitting under a tree and the wind ruffling your hair and the lights in your eyes when you’re watching a movie and the first snow of the year and cool water and driving with the windows down and when a song is just right for how you feel. Kissing Lance is happy and safe and warm and Keith feels full and content. He can see fairy lights behind his eyes and Lance’s scent is all around him and on him.   
Lance’s hands run down Keith’s back and the shivers that follow are something that humans shouldn’t be allowed. It’s too good for them. Too pure and wonderful and uplifting.   
Keith pulls back and breathes, opening his eyes to look into Lance’s. They’re blue with flecks of warm brown, and they’re beautiful. That’s the word for Lance. Beautiful.   
So Keith’s tells him and he smiles when Lance laughs breathlessly.   
“Where are you from, baby? I’d remember if I’d seen someone like you.” Lance says. And Keith knows somewhere that Lance is sober, and he means this and that the glow in those eyes is for him and only him.   
Keith leans forward and rests his forehead against the other boys.   
“Lance?”  
“Keith?”  
“Will you stay with me?”  
Lance nudges Keith’s face. “Yeah. I’ll stay until morning.”  
Keith frowns and he feels the loss of Lance’s shape already. “No. I mean stay with me. Wake up with me and lie down with me and kiss me and be with me and don’t leave like everyone else. Hold my hand and don’t let go. Stay with me.”  
And now Lance isn’t smiling, but his face is serious and intimate. “For how long?”  
What did Lance mean? Wasn’t it obvious?   
“Forever.”

And now Lance’s face was sad and Keith didn’t like that. And the fairy lights dimmed in his mind. “You won’t remember this forever. You’re drunk. This isn’t you talking.”  
Keith scowled. “This is me. I might be drunk but I’m not stupid. I’ve loved you since the moment I met you, and being drunk doesn’t change any of that, it just makes me braver.” Lance gasped so Keith kept on, “Lance. I love you. You’re smart and funny and brave and beautiful and silly and amazing. You’re like...” god, Keith wasn’t good with words, but he wanted to use every beautiful word there was to convince Lance that he meant this. That Keith needed Lance to wake him up with kisses and sunlight and legs tangled together and morning breath kisses, with love. He pointed to his arm and directed Lance’s gaze to his veins. “Lance, you’re in here. You’re all through me, you...you fill all my emptiness.”  
Lance was crying. “Why the fuck haven’t you told me any of this before?”  
Keith shrugged sadly. “Because I didn’t know if I was Christmas to you too.”  
“You’re so fucking dumb, Kogane. Go to sleep and I’m gonna fucking kiss you until you die tomorrow and if you don’t remember this I’m gonna make you remember.”  
He smiled “how?”  
Lance smirked and swung himself on top of Keith, pressing every line of him into Keith’s until he couldn’t tell where one began and the other ended. “Like this.” And he molded his lips to Keith’s and kissed the truth into every inch of him and Keith had never been this light and this beautiful. Like Lance touching him transferred his beauty. Keith was fucking shining with Lance. Like stars in the sky, endlessly spinning around each other and intertwining, touching and kissing and glowing brighter together.   
Keith pulled back. “Can I never say goodbye?”  
And Lance beamed down at the other boy and made so many unspoken promises and vows with his eyes, light spinning in them. “I have a feeling you’re not gonna be able to say much of anything most of the time. I’m gonna be too busy kissing you senseless.”  
Keith grinned. “Please.”  
And the neon in his eyes burned in Keith’s heart and his lungs, so he’d never forget when he was in this unforgettable boys orbit.


End file.
